Waiting
by KHPkmnSpecial25
Summary: At least two princesses wait for their world traveler. When these two special people visit the other Princess, conversations keep the ball rolling. Crossover between Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Kingdom Hearts.


Waiting

At least two princesses wait for their world traveler. When these two special people visit the other Princess, conversations keep the ball rolling. Crossover between Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Kingdom Hearts.

After Tsubasa and during KH2. Inspired by the connections between them and also the voice talent of Miyu Irino! I don't own and please pardon it if it's too out there!

Kairi's POV

I watched the blue ocean.

The one as blue as _his_ eyes.

More and more memories are pouring back into me, like the dam keeping them back finally burst thanks to my constant chipping. I sigh as another memory of us and Riku pass by in my eyelids. We were all talking about what we wanted to do, once we left the island. It makes me happy that I could now remember his face, his voice. I also appear to be not crazy, now that Selphie and the others remember him as well. I think that they were ready to take me to an asylum before they remembered. _But… why was I the only one who remembered him?_ Before I talked to Roxas, no one even knew that he existed; even _I_ didn't even have any solid memories of him. It also took a few days after that for everyone to remember him as well. _What happened to Roxas anyways? And… who's Naminé? _I bent down to retrieve a thalassa shell that brushed against my shoe. _I wonder when they will return; Riku and… Sora._

A ripping sound rang out; one that sounded like it was warped as well. I scrambled up to my feet and dashed towards the bent Paopu Fruit Tree that I usually sit on to watch the sunset. _Nice hiding spot, _I thought dryly. But there was no place else, unless I wanted to try the long run towards the center of the island, or the playground. I heard a series of crashing and thuds before I heard the voices.

"Why don't you be more careful where you drop us, you pork bun!" An angry voice calls out.

"Mokona isn't a pork bun; Mokona is Mokona!" Came the reply, in a high pitched voice. I heard movement from the other side of the tree, but I remained motionless; afraid of what I might see on the other side. _Not that they sound destructive anyways, but…_

"Where are we now?" Another voice asked. _How many of them are there?_ He also sounds like…

"I don't know," A new voice pops up. "Why don't we ask the young lady hiding over there where we are?" _Busted!_ I peeked out, humiliated that I was caught in such a hiding spot. When I saw them, I was slightly taken back by their appearances. The one with the dark hair and crimson eyes was the largest, and on his shoulder was a small white creature with long ears and a ruby on its forehead. Next to him was a leaner man with pale hair and light blue eyes, who looked like a total opposite of the first man. The last was the youngest, with brown hair that almost matched his eyes. But… it was his eyes that I couldn't look away from. Something about them… that made him seem similar to Sora. They were also wearing these weird clothes that told me that they were not from the main island.

I tried to regain my composter. "Sorry for spying. When you guys crashed in, I didn't know what to do." I gave a sheepish smile. "The tree was the first place that came to mind."

The one with the brown eyes stepped forwards. "No, it was our fault. We shouldn't have startled you like that. My name is Syaoran; this is Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona." He pointed to the biggest man, the other one, then the rabbit-like thing respectively.

"My name is Kairi."

"Nice to meet you!" Mokona jumped onto my shoulder. "Meyko! You're heart is funny!" I stroked its ears. _How does it know about my heart?_ "I know." I replied quietly, thinking back on when I first found out as well.

"What do you mean by 'funny'?" Kurogane asked gruffly. I watched their expressions, wondering if they're trustworthy enough to tell.

"Her heart seems to have a strong kind of light, eh?" Fai commented. Syaoran questioned me with his eyes. Again, I was captivated by them, wanting to tell him everything… like I would for Sora.

I spoke as if in a trance, still laser beaming my eyes into his. "My heart has always been like this, since I was born. I'm one of the Princesses of Heart; seven maidens who have hearts void of darkness."

"Ah, so are you the Princess of this place, Kairi-chan?" Fai asked, drawing my attention away from Syaoran. _Dang, why did I just tell them that?_ But there was no going back now.

I shook my head while trying to remind myself to not blow everything out. "No, I'm not even from this world… but this is home. I don't think that I'm really much of a princess either, not being from royal blood, I only found out last year when—" I cut myself off.

"So is it a big secret?" Kurogane asked. I shook my head again. _But it is painful, to see that memory._

Everyone was watching me curiously. I tried to change the subject. "So where did you all come from? It's obvious that you aren't from this world." They fidgeted at the accusation. _Of course; the World Order. _No one was supposed to tell anyone else about what world they came from, that's what Donald said.

"Far away…" Fai trailed off.

This time it was Syaoran who changed the subject. "What were you doing?" I considered my answer. _Do I tell them? _

"Waiting… for a friend of mine…" My heart ached a bit as I thought of the happy smile that I haven't seen in a year. Storm clouds rolled over in my mind and I could feel the rain threatening to fall. Mokona leaped off of me back to Fai.

"Is this friend, someone important to you?" Syaoran spoke once again, in a hushed voice. Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona watched off to the side.

"Yes." I answered, and every word that wanted to be spoken poured out of me.

"I haven't seen him in a year. We were always together, me, Riku, and… Sora." Tears fell as I spoke his name out loud, every emotion rushing through me. "We wanted to leave the islands, but Darkness overtook it. We were all separated. I was unconscious, but when I woke up, Sora… he _stabbed_ himself with a giant key, to unlock my heart that had hidden inside of him. I thought that I had lost him…" I gasped. Syaoran placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I wanted to stop, just _stop_, but I couldn't, now that I've let it out. "I was so worried about him. He just disappeared in front of my eyes; I couldn't do _anything!_ Then, I was able to bring him back from the darkness. He, he told me to stay put, because I would only put myself in danger, and I told him that I was always with him. When I saw him again, he promised- _he promised_- to come back to me, after he finds Riku. But it's been a year, and… and—"

"You're worried that he won't return?" Syaoran guessed. I nodded vigorously, wanting to stop this craziness. I've been waiting for so long, that it felt really good to let this all out, to tell someone about all that I've felt.

"Over the past year, I've been waiting here. Hoping that that day was the one where he would return. But… there was a period of time, where everyone actually _forgot_ him." I saw a dark shadow pass in all of their eyes. But my heart had control of my mouth, so it ignored this and continued. "Everyone only remembered Riku was gone. But not Sora. I was the only one who even remembered he existed. The only thing was that I forgot everything else; his face, his voice, everything. Then in my head, I spoke with a boy named Roxas. He talked to me in my head, and then Sora popped into mind, and I suddenly remembered everything about him. So now I'm waiting for him here, because I haven't come here in a while. I told myself that I wouldn't come until I remembered everything about him, and now I do…" I was rambling now, the same things coming out again and again, as if I was a broken record. _They must think I'm crazy. _But it didn't show on their faces.

My tear stained face turned towards Syaoran, as something struck me as of why I had felt a connection between him and Sora. "His voice… sounds just like yours…" I realized.

I heard Kurogane whisper "Do you think it's another alternate version?" and Fai shrugged. Syaoran was the perfect poster for shock, but he recovered enough to say "I see…"

Fai cut in. "Kairi-chan, do you really care for this boy, Sora?" His smile was playful, but I knew that he was asking it seriously. _Yes. _Of course I do. I answered immediately, ignoring the 'chan' part again.

"Yes. He is my… best friend. My most important person…" I blushed, thinking about how foolish I must be. _Revealing your deepest secrets to complete strangers. Yup; you've _really_ taken the cake of stupidity now, Kairi. _But they weren't laughing at me, they actually seem to understand. All of them had taken a wistful look, one that led me to believe that they had the same thoughts about their own important person. I slowly wiped the salty water out of my face.

"Then instead of waiting, why don't you just go to him?" Kurogane said. Although I think that he was trying to help me, it seemed as if he barked it, and gave the opposite affect.

"Excuse me?" Mokona turned its head back and forth from me to him, as if watching a Blitzball game.

He snorted. "If you want to be with him so badly, why don't you go to him? You said that you and your friends were looking for ways to escape these islands; why don't you go ahead to find the others?"

"Waiting isn't enough…" I mused, the idea growing bigger in my head already. But the fantasy broke when I imagined Sora's kind face, telling me that he'd come back to me. And how disappointed he would be if I was gone, leaving him alone.

Fai took my silence as figuring out how to leave. "If you want, you can even travel with us; we don't have much of an objective right now, except for a few tiny things." Here, he gave Syaoran a pointed look.

"I-I can't," I stuttered, flattered by their offer. I watched the ocean ripple in the breeze. _I love how beautiful it is._ Without turning back, I let the breeze take over my body as I continued. "I can't do that to him. He expects me to be here. I can't leave and disappoint him." _I've said 'him' _way_ too much._ "He promised me that he would come back. And I have faith. I told him to never change, and one thing that _will_ never change is that Sora keeps his promises. So… I'll wait." Syaoran nodded sympathetically.

Mokona also nodded before bouncing around my feet. "You should keep your promises! That's what makes your bonds stronger!" It piped up.

Kurogane harrumphed and Fai smiled enthusiastically. I giggled. "Yep! Thanks." I watched Syaoran's eyes light up a bit more, and I felt my heart warm as much as it did when I watched the sunset with Sora that last time. "I'll wait until the time is right."

Syaoran smiled. "No matter how far you guys are separated, your hearts will bring you together again." He seemed to just realize this himself, and I nudged him on the shoulder.

"Ehhh~? Do you have a special person yourself?" I teased. His blush was as dark as my hair as Fai laughed.

"Yes, and she's waiting for me as well…" The smile still on his face, he turned towards the ocean that I have lived near almost my entire life.

"You'll see her again." _I have faith in this too._ "Yeah…" He whispered.

Mokona's earring blinked brightly. "It's time to go already." It said sadly. _Hmm?_

"You have to go now?"

"Yep, we gotta keep moving." Fai replied. Kurogane gave a curt nod.

"We'll be seeing ya."

Syaoran gazed straight at me with his big brown eyes. "I hope your special person comes back to you soon."

"Thanks, and good luck!" I wished, as he stepped back towards the group. They all started to wave, before I jumped and called out, "Wait!" They watched me curiously as I held my hand out towards Mokona and I put all my heart into what I think I'm able to do. "There." I said as I finished. _Sometimes it's good to have the magical powers of a Princess._

I beamed at the travelers. "Now, you're next destination will be to a place you know. It may not be to your special person, but the people your hearts are connected to will bring you to her soon after." Mokona started floating, circling their heads as giant wings spread out from its back. But Syaoran's bright smile was the thing my attention was focused on.

"Thank you so much, Kairi!" And with his familiar voice, they all evaporated with a bright light. I shivered at the sound of my name coming from his voice. _And someday… it will be _his_ voice that will be calling me._ I was left alone once more, watching the blue of the ocean run in with the sky. _But, I won't be for long. _

"Sora… our hearts will bring us together someday."

_And who knows… maybe Sora and Syaoran will meet someday as well._

_After all, we all share the same sky._

Sakura's POV

The stars shown brightly against the dark sky.

_But… I can't enjoy it with the one I care about the most._

I sighed, and looked at my surroundings, while fingering the flower in my hair. The garden that was deathly silent, as if teasing me that _his_ presence has long gone. _How long has it been since they left?_ Fai, Kurogane, Mokona… and…

_Syaoran…_

Just as I thought his name, about his eyes and how kind they were, a large flash across the sky caught my attention, as if it was called by his name. Then there was a crash, as I realized that the flash had crashed in the garden a few yards away from where I was. I shot up immediately to check it out.

As I rushed towards the brilliant light source, I could hear voices drifting towards me, indicating that there were people coming from that area.

"Sora! That is the _last _time I'm letting you drive the ship!"

"Gawsh, I thought you said the last time was the last time, Donald."

"Lighten up! I'm bound to get better with more practice!"

Something about the last voice made me shiver excitedly. _Although it sounds slightly different… _But when I got to the destination, I _did_ see a head with brown hair, but his eyes and attitude was very different. And so were the companions. The two partners didn't look human; one resembled a dog and the other, a duck. They were all standing around an odd looking box that was big enough to go inside. Only I doubted it was a box. I turned back towards the visitors, all who were now staring at me as well.

The boy, he looked about my own age, with unique spiky brown hair that stuck out in all directions. His clothes were designed in a fashion that I've never seen before, and he seemed relaxed, as if he's always as so. But his eyes… instead of the warm brown that I was hoping on seeing, his eyes were blue, as bright as the sky during the day. Disappointment fizzled through me, but I pulled through to make it seem like I was only curious; and not searching.

"Who are you?" I asked. I wasn't sure yet if they meant to land here on castle grounds or not, so I tried my best to look defiant. But it was _so_ hard when the voice spoke again, giving me goose bumps.

"I'm sorry; we didn't mean to land here." He gave an embarrassed grin, while scratching his head. He stood up straighter to answer my question. "I'm Sora. They're Donald," He pointed to the duck like creature. "And Goofy." He then motioned at the taller dog. "Who are you?" He returned.

I hesitated before giving him my identity. "My name is Princess Sakura."

They all jumped. "Oh, sorry, Your Majesty." Donald replied, before shoving the others to bow.

"That's really not necessary!" I blurted, as they rose back up to meet my eyes.

Sora grinned. "Okay. Then we're all on a first name bases… Sakura." He tried. I was startled that he didn't use any suffix, but I didn't ask. It didn't really matter; they're obviously from a different world. Also… his voice was so reassuring; I wanted him to say my name again and again. _Sakura… Sakura… I want him to say my true name, but that's too much to ask of a person I don't know. _

I snapped out of my thoughts at the sight of their confused faces. "I'm sorry; you just sound like a good friend of mine." I explained. "So… are you all from another world?"

"Uh-huh." Goofy nodded. Donald elbowed him. "We're not supposed to tell people that!" He whispered not-so-quietly. Sora jumped in immediately to change the subject. "Have you seen any Heartless or Nobodies around?" He went on after seeing my raised eyebrow. "They're creatures that come out of the darkness and try to devour peoples' hearts."

"That sounds terrible!" I exclaimed. _What kind of creature does that? _"I haven't seen any of those around, sorry." I hastily apologized at his crestfallen expression.

He tried to regain his composure. "Nah, it's cool. At least that's less work for us!" He intertwined his hands behind his head and took on a relaxed pose. _He really is different. He acts as if he has no care in the world. _

"So, Sakura," Goofy began, stressing more on the 'kur' of my name rather than 'ra'. I again excused their mistake. _They have must have _very _different customs. _"It looked like you were expecting someone else when you came all the way o'er here. Were you searching for someone?" My shocked face was mirrored by the other two.

Donald finally stopped gawking first to respond. "How did you figure _that_ out, Goofy?" The words were almost indistinguishable, but I understood enough to know that Goofy wasn't the one who usually picks up on these kinds of things. Sora still wasn't speaking, and so I had to shake his shoulders a bit until he could focus. _Is it really that much of a deal? _

Goofy shrugged and smiled slightly. "Well, you kind looked a little bit excited while you were dashing here, and you're face fell to the ground when you saw it was us."

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to appear so rude." They all assured me that it was alright. I sighed and placed my gaze on Sora. _Sora… Syaoran… they both start with an 'S' and they have similar hair color and voices. Is this _really_ a coincidence? 'Destiny is never left to chance.' Should I give up my story? _I decided to trust them; they didn't seem like they meant harm. "I'm actually waiting… for someone important to me."

I waited for the taunting to begin, but it never came. They all seemed to think through my words, pondering looks slathered on their faces. "That makes sense, why you were disappointed that it was us, that is…" Sora stated slowly.

My head started nodding vigorously without my command, and my mouth followed along, blurting everything on my mind. "Yes. His name is Syaoran, and he sounds just like you." They all glanced at Sora, as he pointed at himself questioningly. "Hmm, I wonder why…" He mumbled, but I barely acknowledged him.

"About two years ago, he had to leave… this world. I knew that I would put him in danger if I went with him and his other friends, so I stayed here as he left to complete a goal of his.

"But… I miss him. He's really important to me." Tears started to fall unwillingly, and I made no move to wipe them away. Goofy and Donald started, but Sora remained silent. "I just want…" I gasped, trying to control myself. _Nice, pouring your heart out to a bunch of strangers. _"I just want him to come home safely." _Very elegant, _I thought, but none of the sarcastic remarks made their way to my heart, being in command of my mouth. I tried to compile myself back together, apologizing for my behavior. _Maybe Onii-chan is right; I'm just a big crybaby monster. _

"Sorry for putting that all on you…" I began, but Sora interrupted. "No, it's fine!" He protested. "It's just," He continued, and I stared at him, my brown bangs in my eyes.

"Please… don't cry." My staring turned into gaping. _Is that the only thing he's concerned about?_ He went on, his sapphire eyes fixed on my emerald ones. "You see, I'm not upset that you were disappointed to see me, or that you put your wish on me. I just, would like it very much… if you'd smile. Tears won't help, and if you smile, only better things come to you! So, be happy! When you're friend comes back to you, you'd want him to see that you're happy, right? It would make me happy too." He stepped forwards towards me, his face wearing that embarrassed grin again, and he placed his hand on my shoulder. _That's so… sweet of him. _I dried my eyes quickly and threw him a bright smile, being grateful for what he said. _He's right; Syaoran would take it too seriously if I was upset. _

Donald sighed. "Oh, brother! Not again!" Goofy chuckled. "You have to come to expect this, Donald. Sora is just a mushy guy when it comes to girls."

Sora whipped towards them. "Excuse me?" I laughed before grabbing Sora's attention again by hugging him. "Umm… H-hey…" He stammered, but I just peeled off of him to look back into his face.

"Thank you," I brushed my hair out of my face, captivated by his clear eyes. "You're completely right; I wouldn't want Syaoran to be sad if he sees that I'm crying. I'll be happy for when he returns." Sora gave a thumb up and the other two exchanged a gigantic grin.

"You know, Sora speaks from experience," Goofy interjected again. "He also has a special girl waiting for him, and he wouldn't have wanted her to be sad as well." Sora blushed and was suddenly very interested with his shoes.

I giggled. "Oh really?" And he nodded, still observing his shoes. I went on. "Then she's very lucky to have you as a friend. I hope you both meet again soon." _And that you both will always be happy with each other._

"Yeah…" He sighed, and then turned back towards me. "Uh, Sakura… you're flower is glowing…" He stated, puzzled. I reached up towards the Sakura flower that I had put in my hair this morning. When I took it down, I saw that indeed it _was_ glowing, and also floating out of my hand. "Wha…?" I breathed, but I was even more surprised when a giant Key appeared in Sora's hand.

He twirled it around a bit, and pointed it at the flower, a bright beam of light emitted from the point of the key to the flower. A keyhole shape materialized around him as well and then, all the bright lights vanished, the flower slowly swaying as it fell back into my outstretched hand.

"What was that?" I asked, still looking at the flower. Sora sighed.

Donald was the one who answered. "It's time for us to leave now." _Really? _I thought disappointed.

"Already?"

Goofy nodded. "But we'll come back someday to visit; right, Sora?"

Sora gave a dazzling smile. "Of course! We're connected in our hearts now, so we're sure to cross paths another day!" I smiled as well. _Yes, he's right. _A thought occurred to me then and my smile got wider.

"And maybe… by then, Syaoran will be here, and you guys can meet." They all smiled as we said our goodbyes. They went into their ship and the thing went up until it was amongst the stars, before shooting off in a blast of light.

"We'll meet again soon, Sakura!" His voice called out, and I truly believed in that too. That I will meet Sora again soon, as well as…

"Syaoran." My voice sounded lighter than it has been for a while, like the burden of waiting lifted. Sora's voice echoed in my ears, but it merged with my special person's as well. "When you return, I'll be wearing the biggest smile on my face."

_Because as long as we smile, our hearts will be filled with light._


End file.
